Adventure Journal 12
Adventure Journal 12, to 12 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41012). Zawartość *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania: ****Wypad, część I (Side Trip, Part I) – autor: Timothy Zahn, ilustracje: Matt Busch ****Wypad, część II (Side Trip, Part II) – autor: Michael A. Stackpole, ilustracje: Matt Busch ****Betrayal by Knight – autor: Patricia A. Jackson & Charlene Newcomb ****Small Favors – autor: Paul Danner ****Idol Intentions – autor: Patricia A. Jackson ***Przygody: ****Heroes Need Not Apply – autor: Anthony P. Russo & Eric S. Trautmann ****Festival of The High Winds – autor: Tom Pixley, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ***Materiały pomocnicze - Game Aid ****Vehicle Counters – materiały pomocnicze do gier fabularnych do wycięcia. *Artykuły: **Newsy i inne: ***New Horizons – nowości **Rubryki: ***Featured Artist Robert Duchlinski – przybliżenie sylwetki ilustratora czasopisma ***Sourcefile - Imperial Garrisons – autor: Timothy O’Brien ***Sourcefile - Shape Shifters – autor: Pablo Hidalgo ***Sourcefile - Galaxywide NewsNets – autor: Paul Sudlow ****Pinacism Movement Spreading Through Brema Sector – Cmaolidi, Mallonore – wiadomość Brema News ****Vader Assigned to Accompany Task Force to Outer Rim – Coruscant, Imperial City – wiadomość Coruscant Daily NewsFeed ****Super Star Destroyer Executor Unveiled in Kuat Ceremony – Kuat, Imperial Transfer Post – wiadomość Imperial Defense Daily ****Hutt Enclave Driven From Lirra – Lirra, Shando - wiadomość Colonial News Nets ****Thrawn Inducted into Order of Canted Circle – Coruscant, Imperial City – wiadomość Coruscant Daily NewsFeed ****Galladinium Datalog Banned in Spirva Sector – Lenthalis, Hreas Port City – wiadomość TriNebulon News **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****Paul Danner ****Pablo Hidalgo ****Patricia A. Jackson ****Charlene Newcomb ****Timothy Squire O’Brien ****Tom Pixley ****Anthony P. Russo ****Michael A. Stackpole ****Paul Sudlow ****Eric S. Trautmann ****Timothy Zahn ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****Tim Bobko ****Matt Busch ****Steve Bryant ****Mary Lee Bryning ****Liz Danforth ****Robert Duchlinski ****Tom ONeill ****Doug Shuler Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *Side Trip: **postacie: Hal Horn, Haber Trell, Rathe Palror, Riij Winward, Maranne Darmic, Corran Horn, Zekka Thyne *Imperial Garrison: **postacie: Viran Qol *Betrayal by Knight: **postacie: Alex Winger, Tork Winger, Jaalib Brandl *Small Favors: **postacie: Quillin Arkell, Cryle Cavv, Sollaine, Rivoche Tarkin, Finn Varatha **lokacje: Corulag **pojazdy i statki: The G Cat *Heroes Need Not Apply: **lokacje: Chrona **postacie: Moira Kruger, Mortris Gallorr, Themog **droidy: BG-12 *Idol Intentions: **postacie: Drake Paulsen, Nikaede Celso, Padija Anjeri, Colonel Tyneir Renz *Festival of The High Winds: **postacie: Planetary Commandant Raftin, Ray Carantar, Lord Cassius Nolath Rha, Lord Quintas of The Southern Deserts, Lady Trevael of The Northern Frontier **pojazdy i statki: Falko’s Spear **urządzenia: Sevari Flash Pistol Redakcja *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *George Strayton - redaktor główny (editor) *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor) *Paul Sudlow - redaktor (editor), contributor *Eric S. Trautmann - redaktor (editor), contributor *Jeff Kent - Sales manager *Carl Klinger - Sales assistant *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Mary Galant - Accounting *Amy Giacobbe - Billing *Richard Hawran - graphics, Associate publisher *Tom ONeil - graphics, interior illustrations *Tim Bobko - graphics, interior illustrations, cover, art director *Brian Schomburg - graphics *Marylee Bryning - interior illustrations *Liz Danforth - interior illustrations *Steve Bryant - interior illustrations *Robert Duchlinski - interior illustrations *Doug Shuler - interior illustrations *Paul Danner - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Patricia A. Jackson - contributor *Charlene Newcomb - contributor *Timothy S. O'Brien - contributor *Tom Pixley - contributor *Anthony P. Russo - contributor *Paul Sudlow - contributor *Michael A. Stackpole - contributor *Timothy Zahn - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny